1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a system, method, and computer-readable medium for the automatic processing and scoring of applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In recent years, it has become popular for charitable organizations to use such information handling systems to assist in the automation of their day-to-day operations. As an example, information handling systems are commonly used for accounting, project management, document preparation, and presentations. In particular, the use of information handling systems is particularly advantageous for the processing of applications for charitable aid, such as grants and scholarships.
Many of these charitable organizations face challenges on multiple fronts, including an increased volume of applications that need to be processed. The processing of these applications can be automated to a degree. However, certain parts can not, and must be read by one or more human resources. In particular, the application typically needs to be scored such that the most deserving application receives the requested funding.
However, the availability of human resources for manually processing, reading, and scoring such applications may be limited. Furthermore, the assignment of the most appropriate readers to a given application may present challenges if they are already committed to another application. Moreover, one reader may provide a score that is significantly different than the scores provided by other readers, all of which may be equally qualified. As a result, lack of automated reader assignment and application scoring resolution can cause delays, confusion, and disagreement when deciding which applicant deserves to receive funding at the expense of another.